The Reason Why I Worry
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Sasuke’s POV on Naruto when he doesn’t come back on Episode 12, When Naruto doesn’t come back, Sasuke begins to get eaten away with worry. So if you haven’t watched episode 12 then I would highly recommend not reading this, I don’t want to get fl


**Naruto:**

**The Reason Why I Worry**

_Summary: Sasuke's POV on Naruto when he doesn't come back on Episode 12, When Naruto doesn't come back, Sasuke begins to get eaten away with worry. So if you haven't watched episode 12 then I would highly recommend not reading this, I don't want to get flamed…_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Morning everyone…" Sakura greeted with a tired yawn as she entered the room, I don't really see how she can be so tired? All she did was look after the bride builder, but then again that in itself can be a tiring job. I sat there with my chin relaxing on my hands that were placed together on the table.

That loser stayed out again last night, how the hell can he stay out at the night, all alone, by himself? What if that idiot gets himself into trouble by getting attacked, heck why should I even worry?

"It seems Naruto's out late again…" stated Tsunami, it wasn't a statement, and it was a fact! I should've gone after him. He could've gotten himself killed, heck he could've even fell of a tree and gotten himself injured, curse him for making me worry, that idiotic blond haired knuckle head.

"He's totally crazy, he's climbing trees in the dark, he's probably lying dead somewhere because of using too much chakra" Sakura explained as she looked at Tsunami. In other words, Naruto's become very nocturnal, like a demented blond bat. I'd hang the moron myself if he comes back through that door any second by now. I flew a quick glance over to the door, it's not budging, not an inch, I was hoping it was.

_Where are you loser! _I snapped to myself as I clenched my hands tighter, damn that bastard making me worried, I shouldn't even care, he's a loser, if he gets killed then that's his own god damn fault, not mine, then why am I so worried.

"A child sleeping out in the woods all alone…"

"Don't worry about Naruto, he maybe a goofy kid but he's a fully fledged ninja, he can take care of himself" Kakashi said, what the hell does he know, did he actually see him in combat…oh wait he has…

"Sakura's right" I began, "Naruto's such a loser, He's probably laying out dead somewhere" Which is more than a reason to look for the dobe. I slowly pushed myself off the table as I turned to the door, placing my hands into my pockets.

"Sasuke where are you going?" To kill Naruto, what else? I stopped as I made a tiny sigh, "I'm going for a walk" I replied.

"But we just started eating…huh?" I closed the door behind me as the sea's pleasant winds began to greet me, I might as well go to he woods since the idiot might be lying in a ditch dead somewhere. I walked by the wooden path until I went unto the pure dirt that surrounded the house.

Seriously, I'm going to kill Naruto when I get my hands on him, for making me worry about him like this, heck I'll bring the dobe back to life and do it over again. What's up with training all day and all night anyway? It's only going to ware him down anyways and there's nothing more annoying than dragging a half dead moron to the door, I didn't ask for the idiot to become my team mate.

I wonder if the one who organised the teams was drunk when he placed us together. That's the only reasonable answer for such a thing…

Things to do on my list today…

Find Naruto

Beat him to a flaming pulp

Wait a couple of minutes

Beat him up again

Wait another couple of minutes

Then kill him altogether…

Then again I don't think I'll get away with murder, Kakashi would be on my ass in no time at all, besides I have some one else to kill…Naruto would be a waste of my time.

"Where are you loser?" I muttered to myself as I looked around into the woods, I wonder how long ago I entered in the woods? No matter I don't have a watch with me so that doesn't matter.

What is Naruto's problem anyway? He keeps bragging on and on how he wants to be the next Hokage and how he wants to become stronger, he gets a bit repetitive, although I can't necessarily blame him, he had no family to take care of him when Naruto was a child, I guess I could relate to that a bit, my parents died when I was small, but he had none at all, I guess the village was all he had close to a home, since it was the only place he's been in for his twelve years.

In all the times I've known him, which was rarely, when we do tasks or assignments within the school grounds, Naruto wouldn't interact, he'd just stay as far away as possible, even though he smiles and acts like an idiot, he can be very anti social, more than me anyway. I've seen how everyone treated him in our village; they'd usual turn their back on him and pretend he wasn't alive, I've always wondered why though? He wasn't diseased or contagious; they treated him like a murderer or something, monster even.

I didn't really worry about it though, it was none of my concern back the ever since my whole clan were taken out, after school I'd usually go to the docks of the river and look out unto it, Naruto would usually pass by, but he never came over to me, the first time we really interacted was…

_Sasuke looked out into the river, seeing the water shine and glitter under the sun set's dying touch, it always relaxed him, it always made Sasuke forget about his worries and troubles, the skies in a beautiful colour, the wind greeting him with a gentle cold breeze, giving him peace._

_A couple of small quite footsteps were heard, Sasuke slowly turned his head behind him, Naruto quietly walking by as he looked over to the river, Sasuke guesses that he's not the only one that liked looking out into the river. Cold blue eyes looking out before they turned and looked at Sasuke_

'_Naruto Uzumaki' Sasuke thought to himself calmly as he looked at the cold blue eyes that starred at him._

_Before he knew it Naruto made a little warm smile as he closed his eyes, then reopening them as he walked off again, Sasuke watched as the young boy walked off as he made a smile as well, closing his eyes, Sasuke guesses that this was Naruto's way of saying hello, since the kid never talked to him before._

'_Everyone keeps saying that he's a bad person…he's not that bad…'_

That was really the first time we've interacted with each other, even though it wasn't much. The rustle of the leaves bring me back as I see a walking figure coming towards me, wrapped in a pink kimono with lovely flower designs. It was a woman, but there was something about her that was unusual.

Sure she was even prettier than Sakura, but still there was still something a bit off about her, as we walked past each other, I swore I felt something for a moment, stopping in my footsteps, what's this feeling? It felt like a murderous intent, coming off a woman? Hm…

I slowly turned my head back to see her still there, her brown hair swishing in the wind as she continued to walk off.

"Agh!" I turned my head forward to see the Naruto there, stupefied and shocked, he's still alive? Good! That means I can kill him now for making me god damn worry about him. "Man I've seen a lot of strange things in my time but this one takes the cake…" he said to himself, closing his eyes, I wondered what he was talking about; I walked over to him and punched him on the head

"Ow why did you do that for Sasuke cut it out!!" he snapped

"Hey twerp you forgot about breakfast, you're such a loser" he blinked at me with those blue eyes as if he didn't have a clue then closed then as a big smirk evolved on his lips, I folded my arms as I growled at him, he makes me so pissed off and makes me so god damn worried…

_**Since When Did I become His Keeper?**_

**The End**

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **__Again I just felt like doing this, I watched episode twelve and I wondered how Sasuke would have thought about Naruto, due to the title, I know Sasuke is a bit out of character, but I try my best, like it hate it, you're choice. _


End file.
